Forbidden Love
by Julia Everdeen Queen of Sparx
Summary: When the prince of erakleon and the princess of Sparx fall in love while their two planets are raging war against one another, you would expect some, we'll, LOTS of drama! Rated m for later chapters!ON HIATUS!


As I look upon the beach of a war torn Sparx, I wonder what will become of the planet once the war is over and it is once again the peaceful planet it was before? Or will it become nothing but ashes? Why are we even having this war? To be honest, I don't even know, and I'm the prince of Eraklyon for crying out loud!

I need to clear my head, I turn my back to the ruined battle field that had once been a beautiful beach and begin to head into the forest, even it been within hostile territory I find the forest cleansing, it makes it so much easier to see eyes not clouded by fear and hatred when surrounded by nature, I tell the others that I'm looking for more survivors, they try to send somebody with me, a bodyguard but I convinced them to protect the camp and check the beach for survivors, that I would be fine.

I walk deep into the forest, the worries of war fading with each step until it was buried beneath the surface, it was then I heard it, I heard the bushes behind me rustle, I wasn't alone, I turn around, my sword drawn, ready to strike a possible attacker, I may not enjoy the prospect of war, I may want peace but I am no fool, I slowly step back until I am concealed within the trees and bushes.

Adrenaline surged throughout my veins, I lower myself into a crouch position, ready to strike at a moment's notice, then it happened, it was then that I saw her. She stumbled out of the bushes, squeezed tight , her expression one of agony, she stumbles and I see her fall to her knees. I looked over her closely, she wore a scarlet dress, badly torn.

I hear it before I see it, the sound of liquid dripping onto the ground, a small scarlet puddle forming upon the ground, my eyes dart to her arm, I fight back my gasp when I see a long bloody wound going down her arm, blood pouring out of it. Perhaps she's a warrior of Sparx? No, she can't be, why would she be wearing that dress?

I hesitate for a second, I take a deep breath, I had no choice, I step out of my hiding place and reveal myself to her, she was injured, she may be considered the enemy but I'm not heartless, she's an innocent who probably got caught in the crossfire, in the wrong place at the wrong time, she gasped when she saw me.  
It stung when I saw her eyes widen with fear and I see a glimmer of hatred within them, there's no doubt in my mind that she knows I am from Eraklyon thanks to my uniform.

"It's okay," I tell her my tone one of nurturing, hoping to reassure her, to calm her. "I'm not going to help you."

"Why?" she asks, her tone filled with spite, I see tears stream down her cheeks as she glared at me, it hurt more than I want to admit that her hatred for me and my people was stronger than the pain that coursed through her.

"Because you're hurt" I reply.

"So? You and your men kill us, why would you care if I'm injured, just an easy kill" she spat.

"No!" I yell, determined to convince her otherwise but I can't I know it's true, my men kill the army of her planet and in war civilians are always the ones who suffer, to her we are the monsters.

"Yes, or are you going to tell me you're different, because there's no doubt in my mind that you've killed men who protect us" she snarled.

"But I am different, I don't want this war and I will do everything I can to stop it but please let me help you" I'm practically begging now but…enough blood has been spilled this day and I can't bear to see anymore spilled, in times like this the last think we need is more death

"Okay..."She says and I take in how beautiful she is as I hold up her arm and wrap a bandage around it, she avoids my gaze the entire time and there's no doubt in my mind that if the pain wasn't as bad as it was she would of ran off at the site of me and fought me tooth and claw if she had to.

"What's your name?" I ask her when I am finished with her arm, she was lucky I was here by the look of the wound, if it had been infected she could of lost her arm or even died of blood loss.

She looks at me for a second before saying "Bloom, princess bloom of Sparx."

"My names sky," I tell her. "Prince Sky of Eraklyon."

It takes a second for us to realize that I should be capturing her right now, her laughter breaks me out my trance like state, induced by the simple realisation I had just treated the heir to the kingdom I am fighting.

"Oh this is rich the prince of Eraklyion helping me the princess of Sparx, oh please, don't take me." She mock begs me with teasing glint in her eyes accompanied by a mischievous smirk.

"I'd never dream if it…I meant what I said I want this war over, it is wrong and you shouldn't have to suffer because of it, no one should" I tell her honestly.  
She smiles, stands up, and gives me a small peck on the lips before leaning in and whispering.

"That's what every soldier wants Sky, thanks for the help but I better leave" Bloom replied, stumbling to her feet and walking back into the forest, disappearing from my sight in minutes.

"Bye" I whisper despite the fact I know she can't hear me, I turn around and begin to head back to the camp, the entire way back, all I can think about is the soft feeling of her lips touching mine...

**Wow, thanks for reading my story, and the more reviews I get, the more chapters you get, so stay tuned and plz review**!


End file.
